


Подождём до утра

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017





	

Я возвращаюсь домой рано, когда гул от заката всё ещё вибрирует в моих ушах. Я бросаю свой потёртый плащ в угол и сам падаю на стул напротив окна. Слишком устал, чтобы беспокоится о таких мелочах. Выдыхаю. Нашариваю в своем потрёпанном от времени халате небольшую коробочку, обшитую шершавой тканью. Снова выдыхаю и улыбаюсь. С трудом достаю её, цепляюсь за клапан халата и обрываю пуговицу. Но сейчас это меня не волнует. В коробочке лежит кольцо. Тонкое, серебряное, как мои седые волосы на висках. Так сказал бы Сесил, который всегда всё сравнивает, ссылаясь на меня как на эталон. Невольно улыбаюсь и касаюсь тыльной стороной руки к щеке. Ощущаю полоску прохлады. Не приснилось. “Кофе будешь?” - слышу тихий с хрипотцой голос. “Незачем так себя утруждать, буду” - отвечаю и опускаю глаза на деревянную столешницу с разводами от пролитого недавно кофе. Улыбаюсь шире, теплее. Я знаю, что Пожилая Женщина Без Лица тут. Знаю, что она не любит, когда рассматривают её, поэтому, отвожу взгляд куда-то на окно.

Чувствую шёпот обнимающих меня теней, невольно выпрямляюсь, высматривая за жалюзи последние лучи солнца. Они вспыхивают и искрятся, как продолжение рук великого Солнца. Здесь, в Найт-Вейле, Солнце давно стало огромной алой звездой. Время тут, как и реальность, шло своим чередом, сворачивая в прошлое, а иногда выхватывая куски будущего, сплетая всё это в огромное полотно города. Ходили легенды о прадавнем Шелкопряде, что сплёл все дороги на планете, но дорогу в Найт-Вейл он вплести забыл, и теперь, чтобы попасть в него, надо распутать пути по которым ты идешь, а потом свернуть влево, на алую звезду. Помню, что эту историю мне рассказал Рико, когда я впервые зашёл в его пиццерию. Он стоял за стойкой и подкручивал усы, смотрясь в отражение в стекле. Мне тогда подумалось, что Рико меня поймет, и что все эти аномалии лишь игры помутненного разума после долгого пути. Однако… Однако, я ему благодарен за легенду. За то, что помог с жильём, а потом за то, что научил воспринимать эту реальность как должное. Тут странный не город, а... я. Самый нормальный из этого места, Сесил, полюбил самого странного, кого могла принести сюда судьба, не типично ли?

Пожилая Женщина Без Лица протягивает мне кружку с горячим содержимым. “Не беспокойся, он придёт лишь часа через два. Грядут ежегодные переговоры с Руководством Станции, надо быть готовым.” Киваю. Кажется, прошла вечность с того времени, как я впервые услышал Сесила. Тогда всё казалось страшной сказкой, а сейчас - обычной рутиной маленького селения посреди пустыни.

Часы на стене тикают неравномерно, зато показывают самое точное время. В Найт-Вейле нет рабочих часов, поэтому пришлось собирать свои, используя перегородки апельсинов как шестерёнки, а Ежесекундный Страх - как движущую силу. Сесил оценил это, хотя сообщил, что использовать их не будет. Дом, как некий организм, принял моё изобретение, и даже позволил повесить на стене, напротив окна. Дом принял меня. И Сесил принял меня. Сесил стал моей обителью и... я готов.

Отпиваю из чашки той самой бурды, что Пожилая Женщина Без Лица вручила несколько минут назад. Спрашиваю,что за напиток на этот раз. “Кофе с черникой.” Пожилая Женщина Без Лица Что Тайно Живёт В Моём Доме лишь обиженно забирает чашку. А я остаюсь сидеть вот так на стуле, думая больше о городе, о его загадках и самом существовании, нежели о Сесиле. О Сесиле, перед которым я буду стоять завтра на коленях и просить его руки. Мне становится дурно сразу после того, как в голове закрутились варианты его ответа. На этом моё спокойствие и заканчивается. Я сижу так до прихода Сесила, пока он, как обычно, не зашёл в кухню и не обнял со спины.

Подождём до утра. Утро решает всё. Его волосы пахнут песком и немного лаком для волос. Подождём до утра, пока мы всё ещё друг для друга лишь влюблённые ученый и радиоведущий. Мне кажется, что он уже всё знает, но это не важно. Его кожа тёплая и нежная, её хочется коснуться. На ней хочется оставить свой след. Подождём до утра. До утра.


End file.
